1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to technologies that enable users of Internet-accessible devices to instantly and easily collaborate with one another over a network and a remote access service.
2. Background of the Related Art
Remote access device products and services are well-known in the prior art. These products and services enable communication with a data processing system from a remote location through a data link. It is also known in the prior art to enable computer users to collaborate with one another over a network, e.g., by display screen sharing, remote access, remote control, file transfer, chat, computer management, and the like.
Products and services that provide these types of capability include, without limitation, LogMeIn Free, LogMeIn Pro, GoToMyPC, WebEx, Adobe Connect, Team Viewer, and others.
While these products and services provide many advantages, they cannot be easily used “on-the-fly” (i.e., on-demand) by participating users because of the requirements that users download and install software, register for the service, accept terms and conditions via one or more dialog boxes, and/or perform other configuration tasks.